1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a valve for surgical or medical instrument as well as a surgical or medical instrument equipped with the said valve.
The invention will particularly apply to the execution of endovascular introducers.
2. Description of Related Art
However, this field is not exhaustive.
Instruments used as introducers into a patient's body, and in particular for endovascular, including percutaneous and/or transparietal, interventions require the presence of parts that will ensure that the introducer creates a seal.
More especially, the invention applies when introducing objects such as elongated surgical guides, balloons and endoprotheses into the instrument to avoid as far as possible the backflow of blood through the introducer instrument.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,150 describes a device for introducing catheters into a vessel in the patient's body.
This device applies to a large-diameter system with a cylindrical deformable sheath made of a flexible material that is capable of being twisted by the relative rotation of these two ends.
This deformation is induced by rotating one of the ends using a complex drive system which includes a rack and a system of toothed wheels.
This system does not give entire satisfaction, especially because the system used by the operator to transmit the movement to the cylindrical element which can be twisted is complex and this leads to high manufacturing costs and a bulky product.
The present invention overcomes entirely or in part the disadvantages of current devices and presents an alternative to the known means of actuation.
One of the advantages of the invention is to develop a valve system which is notably less expensive than the existing one and much smaller.
The size of the operating assembly is particularly important as the larger the system, the less ergonomic it becomes.